


Billionaire Bromance

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Modern Era, Prompt Fill, ace!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Adel:Tony, Darcy, bromance + high society





	Billionaire Bromance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

 

~*~

 

The thing about being super rich was that you knew all the other people that were also super rich. And everyone knew (an approximation) of just how rich you were. That’s what the Forbes 500 were for, after all.

 

So that meant Tony had met Darcy on several occasions just as boring as this one: there was usually champagne (quality varied), annoying people mostly interested in getting something from you, even if it was just being seen by your side, and whatever you did, it would inevitably be used against you _somehow_.

 

Each of them dealt with it in their own way: Tony drank more than he should, at least according to Pepper, and Darcy became a living, walking, occasionally talking icicle.

 

But when Darcy was being hounded by Caroline Bingley and her cronies, Tony had no problem helping a fellow sufferer out, and if one or two went home with him at the end of the party? Well, that was just fine with both of them.

 

Despite appearances, Darcy did not judge Tony for his sexual proclivities. Tony, in turn, didn’t mind playing hero to his ~~friend~~ acquaintance.

 

Once the Old Bingley finally bit into the grass, Caroline discovered that she rather liked women more than men in her bed, and finally let off.

 

Darcy practically threw a party, meaning he invited Tony to his favorite bar, ordered a magnum bottle of their most expensive champagne, and they ended up sleeping together. _Just_ sleeping, Tony would like to make known.

 

Georgie had embraced the opportunity presented to her with both arms (or hands?): she’d drawn on their faces with permanent marker, shaved off half of Tony’s mustache, and taken pictures for blackmail purposes for some later time.

 

She was a devious, devious child, Tony thought and was glad he’d been spared the torture of vicious younger siblings. (Rhodey was older, and the nominally responsible one.)

 

Either way, that’s how their bro-ship got sealed: on Darcy’s way too large bed, after drinking too much champagne, with drawings of dicks or unicorns on their face. He could never determine for sure.

 

They were both busy men, but when Darcy finally found someone who’d accept him for himself (Tony rather suspected his friend was pretty high up on the ace-scale), Tony had been to Afghanistan and back.

 

At his friend’s wedding, he couldn’t help but think that sometimes life in high society could be worth it, just for finding a friend like Darcy, and watching him getting married to a spitfire of a woman. (If Tony thought about what it would be like, marrying Pepper, then no one had to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
